Cary Elwes
Cary Elwes (1962 - ) Film Deaths *''The Princess Bride (1987)'' [Westley]: Is temporarily "mostly dead" after Chris Sarandon turns the torture device to full power. His body is shown afterwards when Mandy Patinkin and Andre the Giant discover him, and he is brought back to life after Billy Crystal prepares a miracle pill which Mandy and Andre force down Cary's throat. (Thanks to Gossamer) *''Glory'' (1989) [Major Cabot Forbes]: Possibly killed (off-screen) while charging the Confederate fort; the scene ends with the soldiers running towards a cannon, which then fires. Cary's body is not shown among those being buried in a mass grave, so it's unconfirmed whether or not he survived the battle. (Thanks to Grey Ghost and Michel) *''The Jungle Book (Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book)'' (1994) [Captain William Boone]: Eaten alive by a giant python Kaa in a subterranean pool after being dragged beneath the water (as King Louie and the other monkeys look on). (Thanks to Gary and ND) *''Twister (1996)'' [Dr. Jonas Miller]: Killed in an explosion when his vehicle is picked up by the tornado and then thrown to the ground. (Thanks to Gossamer and Caroline) *''The Informant'' (1997) [Lieutenant David Ferris]: Killed in an explosion by a bomb planted on a motorcycle. (Thanks to Gary) *''Kiss the Girls'' (1997) [Detective Nick Ruskin a.k.a. Casanova]: Shot in the head by Morgan Freeman (firing through a carton of milk to eliminate the muzzle flash) when Cary threatens to blow up the gas-filled house. (Thanks to Gary, Michael, and Gossamer) *''Race Against Time'' (2000) [Burke]: Shot in the chest by Sarah Wynter after Cary tries to shoot her, on top of falling through an elevator roof. (Thanks to Gary and ND) *''Shadow of the Vampire'' (2000) [Fritz Arno Wagner]: Neck snapped by Willem Dafoe, after Cary shoots Willem repeatedly to no effect (during a fight with Cary, Dafoe and Udo Kier) as John Malkovich films it. His body is later seen slumped in a corner by a bed as John talks to him (in denial that he is dead). (Fritz actually died in in a traffic collision in 1958 as his colleague F. W. Murnau had 27 years earlier) (Thanks to ND) *''The Cat's Meow'' (2001) [Thomas H. Ince]: Shot in the back of the head by Edward Herrmann, who had mistaken him for Eddie Izzard (his body is later seen as Edward arranges the scene to make it appear he died of a heart defect). (Thanks to Gary) *''Comic Book Villains'' (2002) [Carter]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Donal Logue while Cary is lying on his back on the ground; we hear their conversation and the gunshots over the opening scene, and the shooting itself is shown later on when the movie "catches up" to that point. (Thanks to Curtis) *''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013)'' [Aquaman]: Stabbed in the back by Vanessa Marshall with a sword. TV Deaths *''The Riverman'' (2004 TV) [Ted Bundy]: Executed (off-screen) in the electric chair; his death is mentioned in the voice-over narration. (Thanks to PortsGuy) Notable Connections *Brother of Cassian Elwes (producer). *Mr. Lisa Marie Kurbikoff (photographer). Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:1962 Births Category:Roman Catholic Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by natural disaster Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by dragging Category:Disney Stars Category:Deaths in the Disney universe